devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stinger
Stinger is a technique in which the user unleashes a powerful thrust after lunging forward, plunging the equipped sword into an enemy. It appears in all playable installments of Devil May Cry to date, and is one of Dante's most recognizable moves. Because of its reach, Stinger is arguably one of his most useful attacks as well. Though usually only animated for in-game combat, a full-motion video of Stinger is depicted in the first mission of Devil May Cry 4, when Dante uses it against Nero. In the animation, Dante appears to be dragged by his sword, as his feet literally slide over the ground after he simply thrusts Rebellion in Nero's direction. The move also appears in DmC: Devil May Cry with a different animation. Gameplay It can be used as an offensive dash attack, and is performed by pressing + + / + + (or in the first Devil May Cry, + + ). The attack also possesses a knock-back effect that will often send enemies flying. In most appearances the user lunges forward, but in Devil May Cry 2, they simply step forward, and in Devil May Cry 4, a Stinger performed while in Devil Trigger will continue to go through the enemy like a drill and depletes Devil Trigger faster. Stinger can also be used outside of combat to force the character into a long jump when performed off of a ledge. This can be useful to reach areas that are unaccessible with a normal jump, since characters will not perform a long jump off of an edge unless one is specifically scripted into the location. In DmC: Devil May Cry, it can be bought from the shop for an upgrade point. It can be used by tilting the left stick towards the enemy twice then pressing / . It can be followed up by the Trillion Stabs by continually mashing the for an extended period of time. The move, however, unlike in its counterparts from the original series can only be used when is on the ground and can not be used to reach far platforms. How to Obtain The method of obtaining the technique varies between the games, and there is frequently a "Level 2" version of the technique available for purchase. The technique is a free ability in Devil May Cry 2, but in all other games it must be purchased. ''Devil May Cry'' In Devil May Cry, it can be bought for the Alastor with 350 and 1400 Red Orbs for levels one and two, respectively, and purchasing it enables the ability for the Sparda as well. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Dante can perform Stinger as a basic action for the Rebellion, Merciless, and Vendetta. Trish also has access to Stinger with the Sparda ''Devil May Cry 3'' In ''Devil May Cry 3'', level 1 can be bought by Dante for the Rebellion with 7500 Red Orbs and level 2 for 10000 Red Orbs. Vergil can buy the ability for the Force Edge at a cost of 5000 for level one and 10000 Red Orbs for level two. ''Devil May Cry 4'' In Devil May Cry 4 it can again be bought for the Rebellion with Proud Souls, but the price varies depending on how many other abilities have been bought. The Gunslinger Style allows a similar ability with the Shotgun and Coyote-A, named "Gun Stinger", in which the user thrusts the shotgun into the enemy and pulls off a point-blank shot. ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' In DmC: Devil May Cry, can purchase the move for one upgrade point. Its upgraded form covers a longer lunging distance and can be purchased for another upgrade point. Other Appearances ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne In Dante's cameo in ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Stinger is a heavy single-target Almighty attack with a chance of a one-hit KO. Since it is an Almighty attack, it ignores all resistances. ''Viewtiful Joe In ''Viewtiful Joe, it is the final part of Dante's standard attack combo. In this game it can also be combined with the Slow and Zoom abilities to inflict a one-hit KO on the boss Fire Leo. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds In ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Dante's Level 3 Hyper Combo, Devils Must Die, consists of him performing four Stingers at the opponent, with the final one knocking the enemy into a ring of devastating demonic energy. This attack deals 440,000 damage points. ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Stinger is 's Level 2 Super move. In the game, he lunges with the Rebellion covered in energy, piercing through anyone in his way. Other Users Characters other than Dante and Trish can also perform some variant of this attack, though they are not specifically named "Stinger". Sanctus Diabollica With the Sword of Sparda, Sanctus's last ditch attack focuses on an empowered version of the Stinger. It is telegraphed by a demonic power aura forming around the sword as Sanctus yells ''"Behold! The true power of the Sword!". This attack can only be countered with Nero's Buster, and, if the player misses, Sanctus will launch out three more hits. Gameplay-wise, it deals a tremendous amount of damage even on normal difficulty, as it is the strongest attack of the final boss. Angelo Credo A minor variant of the Stinger is also used by Angelo Credo as a last ditch attack on difficulties harder than Devil Hunter. Credo will step backward and immediately lash out his weapon in anger. Although the attack is strong, it has a limited range. Gallery Image:Stinger.png|Stinger with Alastor in Devil May Cry Image:DMC2 Stinger.jpg|Stinger with Rebellion in Devil May Cry 2 Image:Trish Stinger.jpg|Stinger with Sparda in Devil May Cry 2 DMC3 Stinger 1.jpg|Stinger Level 1 in DMC3 DMC3 Stinger 2.jpg|Stinger Level 2 in DMC3 Trivia *Nero can use a similar ability with Red Queen, called the Streak. However, instead of making a thrusting attack, Nero rushes forward, sweeping all enemies in his way in a horizational. It has better reach than Stinger, but it is also slower. Streak can be upgraded, which increases its range. If revved up, its range is also increased, and on its Level 3 EX version, it becomes unstoppable, capable of sweeping through an area. It should be noted that the Streak is much similar to Rapid Slash of Vergil rather than the Stinger. See Also *Actions *Kick 13 Category:Techniques